The Big C
by Munch-a-Bunch
Summary: Jeb calls Max and the flock in for a discussion that includes a special gift. A VERY embarrasing gift too. Fax oneshot. Sorry to burst your bubble but it isnt cancer. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Big _**C**_

**This take place two years into the future and has a few adult themes. Sorry to burst your bubble but it's not cancer. Sorry!**

"Ok now as you must have figured out I called you in to talk." Jeb said to us. We were sleeping in a tree when a group of Erasers snuck up on us and put us to sleep for a little. When we awoke we were strapped to chairs in a room lined up in order by age. Jeb had taken note that we were awake and began to talk to us.

"We can talk to if you let us out!" I said struggling against my restraints.

"Max you might want to listen because this is mostly because of you and Fang." Jeb told us. I stopped struggling and looked to my left where Fang was sitting quietly.

"I've been watching your relationship with Fang quite closely and I noticed that you both have been getting a lot closer." It was at this time that Iggy had burst our laughing so hard his chair shook. Jeb cleared his throat and continued, "Well we have heard news of another organization like the school that wants to take you guys soon and test you."

"Yes, now what does this have to do with Fang and me?"

"Well, since you and Fang have been getting closer I am worried that you might take it too far. You know what I mean now." Jeb noticed my reaction as my eyes got huge. "So it would be pretty hard to fight while your, you know pregnant." Iggy laughed so loud that his chair toppled over and he kept on laughing. Jeb was turning red also but he could never reach the shade of my face. "I know that this is hard to endure for both of us but we have to have this "talk" sometimes."

"Max, what "talk" is he talking about?" Angel asked me innocently. It was then I realized how I had never spoken to Angel, Gasman and Nudge about the…"hmm" talk.

"Do we have to talk about this in front of the kids…_and _Iggy?" Fang asked not shaken at all. Iggy had stopped wheezing and was making this weird hacking/choking noise. Jeb then raised what looked like a remote control and pressed a button. It released what was holding us to the chairs. As soon as he pressed the button I shot up and walked over to Iggy. When he looked me in the face I smacked him across the cheek. While everyone else was silent I heard Fang stifling a laugh.

"Would _you_ like to be smacked too, pretty boy?" I asked him. He quickly composed his face and shook his head no. "Then I suggest you _shut up_."

Everyone else quickly got out of their chairs and we stood a few feet back from Jeb.

"Ok, cutting to the chase before Max beats you up, here." He dug in his pocket and picked out three golden squares. He passed them to me but the Gasman snatched them out of his hands before I could get them and started reading what was on them out loud... really loud.

"Extra strength condoms, also for her pleasure. 'Come on soldiers we're heading into secure territory.'" Iggy started laughing so hard again that he started to turn purple and had to sit down.

"Hey, Max what does 'extra lubrication' mean?" Gazzy asked still examining the package. I thought that Iggy was going to need a paper bag to slow his breathing right now because he was looking like he was about to pass out. Fang was looking everywhere but at me and Jeb and his face was red. I really didn't blame him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gazzy open his mouth to ask another question but I clamped my hand over his mouth and took the condoms out of his hands and shoved them in my pocket.

"Thank you Jeb for the wonderful humiliation that I have just received." I said while glaring at him. "We're leaving now." I yanked hard on Fang's arm pulling him out of his trance-like faze and herded all off us out of the doors. Before we could make it into the hallway Iggy stood in front of Fang, saluted him and with a serious face said,

"Good luck solider."

THE END

Please review and if you notice any mistakes tell me please beacause I'm trying to improve my writing not just get reviews that say, "Good job update soon!"

-Gabilicious


	2. help please read if u want sequel

Hi, some people wanted a sequel but I have no idea what to write about. I'd really love it if some of you guys gave me some ideas.

What I have ideas of are:

Max getting her period. (take place before The Big C)

...

Thats all I have...

IDEAS ACCEPTED


End file.
